


Forgive Me Father

by harrykane



Series: ryan reynolds smutfics [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Altar Sex, Alternate Universe - Priests, Blow Jobs, Boarding School, Confessional, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Religious Guilt, Rough Sex, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrykane/pseuds/harrykane
Summary: Ryan is a new Priest for a religious all girls boarding school. He notices one of the girls starts to develop a crush on him and when she confesses her sins, he makes sure she repents them all to him.





	Forgive Me Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% pure filth so I apologise in advance. This came out of nowhere but also because Ryan could possibly be playing a Priest in one of his upcoming films.

He knows she has a crush on him, it's obvious when she walks past him in the halls and a soft pink tint appears on her cheeks. He's even noticed the way her plaid skirt has been rising higher every time he sees her and he swears at one point he's even seen her white lace panties. He shouldn't even be feeling this way about someone half his age but he can't help it. She looks like she's straight out of a porno and it gets Ryan all hot and bothered. This isn't right at all. This is a religious boarding school and he's recently become the assigned priest for all the students and members of staff. He's also the new headmaster so he should definitely know better but every night he goes to his room, he finds himself touching himself whilst imagining the thought of her riding him, emitting soft whimpers which only egged him on further.

He's supposed to be the one in the confessional booth telling the students to rid themselves of their sins but now he's the one praying every night and apologising for being attracted to this girl. She has him wrapped around her finger and Ryan's desperately trying to hold on to every last bit of decency he has but she's making it so hard for him.

She'd never ventured into the confessional booth before, always picturing herself as a good girl but that was before Ryan had arrived. She had never seen a man so beautiful before, he must've been twice her age but she couldn't care less—she wants him and she'll do anything she can to have him. She starts wearing shorter skirts to impress him and she can tell he's noticed.

So, today was her first time in the confessional booth, however when she arrived, nobody was there. She sighed and headed back to his office down the hall, knocking on the door and waiting for him to answer. When he opened the door, he swallowed thickly, never having seen her in anything other than her school uniform. However as it was past 5pm, the girls were allowed to wear casual clothes, which for her consisted of a tank top and some cotton sweatshirt shorts. She knew she should've wore something more respectable but the weather outside was above 70 degrees and she wanted to keep as cool as possible.

"Please," She choked out her words, not expecting to cry in front of him. "Forgive me Father, I have sinned." He just nodded and stepped outside his office, locking it behind him. She followed him closely down the corridor to the small church hall they had situated on the ground floor of the school. He led her to the confessional booth in the corner of the room. She got into one side of the booth as Ryan entered the other.

"So, my dear, what exactly are your sins that you want to repent?" He spoke professionally, trying to keep as calm as possible. She swallowed thickly, looking through the slats of the wooden wall between them both. She could hardly see anything through it, which she thought was better than confessing everything to his face directly.

"I'm in love with a man. He's older than me and I.. I touch myself at night thinking about him. I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself. I dream about him, Father, every night he's there telling me how much of a good girl I am while I touch myself for him." She spoke, her words becoming breathy and helpless. Swallowing thickly, she pulled her skirt down over her knees, clenching her legs together.

"And who is this man? Is he someone you know? Or someone fictional?" He spoke again, his voice sounding extremely nonchalant. She, however, is slightly perspiring and her hands are shaking. She knows that he can keep calm as this is his job—to listen to people repent their sins. He's done this before but she's new to this.

"I.. I know him. He's someone I shouldn't think about in the way I am. He's a.. a figure of religious authority." She knew saying that last part would give away the game but she's tired of hiding it. She's tired of touching herself and imagining him—she wants the real thing now. She wants him and only him.

"Hm.. I think I do know who you're talking about. Would you care to explain to me in more detail of your dreams you've been having?" She swallowed thickly again, her mouth becoming quite dry. She lifted her skirt up, feeling herself get wetter by the second.

"Y-Yes Father.. of course." She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, reminiscing about the latest dream she had about the man sitting only a few centimetres away from her. Regaining her composure, she quietly slid off her panties, before pulling her skirt back up. She felt so dirty, sitting legs slightly spread, her bare pussy on show for anyone who opened up the booth door in front of her.

"He.. he was standing in front of me, he always is. Just watching me, encouraging me. Telling me I'm doing a good job, that I'm such a good girl. I start touching myself when I hear him say that." She spoke, slowly moving her hand down to her cunt, rubbing herself softly and slowly. Her breath was becoming more strained as she started touching herself more.

"Does it get you wet? When he says you're a good girl?" She whimpered softly when he spoke those last two words. Hearing him say it in real life is so much more pleasurable than just in a dream. She wants to say yes but nothing is coming out of her mouth. Her mind is screaming at her to say yes a thousand times over as she comes undone in the booth.

"Y-Yes.. i-it does. Father please help me, I'm not a good girl at all—but I want to be." She spoke but her voice was strained. It was then that Ryan knew she was touching herself. He could hear soft whimpers and breathy moans from her side of the booth. But he kept going.

"For you to come here and repent your sins makes you a good girl. But touching yourself in the confessional booth does not. However, there is another way for you to repent your sins but you must come round to my side of the booth." She didn't even hesitate to slide her panties back on and go to his side of the booth. She was desperate at this point and would do anything to see him even for just one second. He opened the door and let her into the booth. It was a bit cramped but being this close to him was all she ever wanted.

"I want you on your knees with your mouth open, understand?" She just nodded, not wanting to disappoint him. Being on her knees only used to mean one thing to her, which was praying, but as she slowly sinks herself down onto her knees and watches as he unzips his slacks, she has a whole new connotation to what being on her knees meant. He didn't take his eyes off her once as he began unbuttoning his underwear. She leaned up slightly as she saw him reach into his underwear and placed her hand on his to stop him.

"Can I do it Father?" She spoke softly, her eyes looking wide and innocent. He placed his finger underneath her chin and smiled at her, brushing his thumb over her cheek. He nodded and let her proceed with taking his cock out of his trousers. He'd never noticed before how small her hands were but they felt like pure heaven around his cock, which in all honesty, is pretty ironic.

He moved his hand to the top of her head, petting her hair as she leaned forward closer to his cock. She swallowed thickly and slowly moved her hand up and down his length. He looked down, noticing her cheeks flush pink as she sat back on her feet again.

"You've never done this before have you?" She shook her head and looked up at him, almost embarrassed that she couldn't pleasure him. He brought his hand round to her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb, relaxing her slightly. He moved her hand off his cock to replace it with his own, before putting his other hand under her chin to pull her forward again.

"Open your mouth, dear." She slowly opened her mouth, letting her tongue fall over her bottom lip. He slowly pushed his cock forward, sliding it against her tongue and into her mouth. He only got halfway in before she gagged and tried to retreat away from him but his hand moved to the back of her head, keeping her in place. She winced and felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't take him all in but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it.

Soon enough she got used to him being in her mouth and slowly started bobbing her head up and down, closing her lips around his length. He threw his head back, his mouth open and breathing heavily as she took more of his cock into her mouth. As she pulled her mouth off his cock, a small trail of her saliva mixed with precum fell from her lips. She pressed her lips against the side of his cock and looked up at him with the softest, most innocent look on her face.

"Am I doing a good job, Father? Am I a good girl?" He just looked back at her and started petting her hair again, making her smile and giggle softly. He was always the one remaining calm in all situations and always promised himself he would be true to God and all other Holy Beings. Yet here he is, getting his dick sucked by an 18 year old student of his—and he's enjoying it far too much. He wants to ruin her, maybe even fuck her over the altar and make her say the Three Hail Mary's.

"Oh, sweetheart. You're such a good girl. I'm so proud of you." Her heart melts at his words and she blushes pink again. She leans forward and takes his cock into her mouth again, slowly moving her head up and down, taking every inch of his cock. He takes a hold of her hair, keeping her in place as she looks up at him, nearly sending him over the edge. He looks up, throwing his head back, tightening his grip on her hair. He was close and didn't have any time to pull out quickly—not that he wanted to. He took a hold of his cock, his other hand still fisted in her hair. She knew he was getting close from the way his breath was getting ragged and strained.

He pumped his cock in her mouth a few times before he emptied himself in her mouth. Sighing, he took his cock out of her mouth, a trail of come and saliva falling and dripping down her chin. She licked up the last drops and grinned up at him. He quickly shoved his dick back into his trousers, before buttoning his trousers back up.

"You have some mouth on you. We need to fix that." She giggled at his words but nodded anyway. She stood up, fixing her skirt and headed outside of the booth. He followed after her but as they got to the door of the church hall, he stopped her, turning her to face him.

"You clearly need to repent more sins than you've told me. Come to the booth every Friday at 5pm. I'll be waiting for you there. Understood?" She nodded twirling her skirt and opening the door, winking at him as she walked away.

He's glad he's the only one with access to the church otherwise anyone could've walked in on what happened between the two of them. He's gotten himself even more wrapped around her finger as he watches her walk away from him. He hesitates on what to for a moment before going back to the booth, making sure it's clean before leaving again. He quickly shuts the church door and heads back to his office, but as he gets there he notices the door open. He heads in and sees a pair of white panties with a note attached. It reads "Thank you for helping me repent my sins Father and for telling me I'm a good girl. Maybe next time I can repent my sins on the altar."

He picks up the pair of panties and shoves them in his drawer, making sure they're hidden incase any of his colleagues walk in. Then he'd really be in trouble. He'd have to confess everything and he's not ready to lose his job yet, even though he knows he should, considering what he's done. But he couldn't care less—he's in too deep and there's no way of escape.

It wasn't until 4:30pm the next day that he saw her. She turned up early at his office, still wearing her uniform. However, this time she wasn't wearing a tie and her shirt was unbuttoned a few times. He let her in his office and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Without hesitation, he reached down and lifted her legs around his waist, leaning forward to kiss her neck, making her whimper and softly cry out against his shoulder.

"Oh darling, just look at you. You're so desperate to repent your sins again aren't you? My my, you're definitely such a good little girl. Head to the booth, the church door is open. I'll be there in a moment." He let her down and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She melted at his touch and gripped onto his shirt for stability. She nodded at his words and headed out of his room to go to the booth, walking quickly incase anyone sees her—she's pretty sure her outfit and the fast growing hickey on her neck are two things that she shouldn't be sporting in this school.

Soon enough, she was in the booth, ready and waiting for Ryan. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt before she heard him slide into the other side of the booth, making her wet with anticipation. She was so desperate to please him again, just like last time. Ryan swallowed thickly before looking through the slats between the two of them and noticing her bunching her skirt up.

"Today is going to be different. I want you to tell me all your sins and why you want to repent them." She swallowed thickly, nodding, clasping her hands and placing them on her lap. She desperately tried to think of the worst sin she could think of that would make him want to just get out of the booth and take her right there.

"I.. I want to be fucked. By you, over the altar. And I mean really fucked. I.. I want to be used, like a toy. I want the sound of your cock slamming in and out of me to fill the room. I want you to completely take over my body. I.. I want to live only to please you. Please, Father, let me please you." She heard his confessional booth door open and close before hers was opened and he leaned in and grabbed her hand, lifting her off the chair and out of the booth.

"Those are some disgusting sins, sweetheart. Get over to the altar, take everything off except for your skirt and socks. Then bend over the altar with your legs spread for me." She nodded, walking over to the altar, occasionally shedding a piece of clothing off her skin, but leaving her skirt and socks on. As she got to the altar, she placed her panties on the altar, before bending over it next to them and widening her legs.

He watched her the entire time, palming himself through his jeans. She was an enigma to him, he never understood how someone could be this beautiful yet so nasty at the same time. She was like a porcelain doll yet could never break. Once she was ready for him, he walked over to her, grabbing her panties and toying with them for second before shoving them into his back pocket. He seems to be keeping up quite a collection of her panties now.

"I want you to repeat the Three Hail Marys for me. Starting from the moment I touch you, understood?" He spoke gently, moving to stand behind her, admiring the view before flipping her skirt over her back, exposing her soft pussy to him. She whined, knowing he could see everything now—it's exactly what she wanted.

"Yes Father." She whined, not wanting to disappoint him. He nodded, lifting his hand up to squeeze the inside of her thigh, rubbing her skin softly with his thumb.

"Hail Mary full of Grace, the Lord is with thee.." She trailed off when she felt his forefinger slide through her folds, gathering her wetness on the tip of his finger. She struggled to catch her breath when he added a second finger but a fast hard slap to her ass with his other hand reminded her of her place as she continued with the prayer.

"Blessed are thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus.." He added a third finger as he rubbed against her cunt, hearing her whine and cry out softly. She was losing her self control to him and she couldn't care less. All she wanted was to be used by him, to be his little young plaything. She knew he wanted that, from the way he was rubbing her cunt like it was the only thing that mattered to the way he was squeezing her thighs which made her wetter by the second. But then a second hard slap to her ass told her to continue with the prayer.

"Holy Mary Mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death.." He knelt down on one knee, before slowly inserting one finger into her cunt. She whined, her whole body shaking against him and his touch. He reached forward and placed his hand on her back to keep her down against the altar, not letting her move.

"A-Amen.. oh Father, please.." She trailed off when he took his finger out of her and replaced it with his tongue. He was licking up and sucking everywhere that gave her chills, causing her to cry out softly, which soon turned into wanton sobs. She pushed herself back onto his face but he pushed her back against the altar, delivering another hard slap to her ass. She yelped this time, crying out his title so much that it was the only word she ever wanted to say from now on. All she wants is to scream his name every night for the rest of her life.

He stood up, wiping his mouth as she shook softly on the table, desperate to come undone from the impending orgasm she can feel building up inside her. She just lay there on table, all fucked out but still craving her release.

"Now I want you to recite Hail Mary again. But only start when you can feel me filling you up." She swallowed thickly, not prepared at all for his cock to be inside her. Just yesterday, she could barely fit him into her mouth. She's a virgin so she's scared of how he's going to fit inside her without her screaming the house down. He unzips his trousers anyway and she whimpers in anticipation, desperately wanting him to just ravish and ruin her.

He grabbed a hold of his length and stepped forward, rubbing the tip against her soft folds, emitting a soft moan from her lips. She swallowed thickly in anticipation, trying to prepare herself for what's about to happen. Even Ryan's preparing himself—never in his life as a priest did he ever think he'd be fucking an 18 year old over the altar of his own church. But here he is, slowly pushing his cock inside of her smooth soft pussy. She closed her eyes tightly, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"H-Hail Mary full of Grace, the L-Lord is with thee.." She huffed out her words, Ryan not even halfway to filling her up yet. She whined when he pulled out, becoming slowly accustomed to the feeling of himself inside of her. He replaced his cock with two of his fingers, stretching her out slightly before trying to fill her up again.

"B-Blessed are thou among w-women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb J-Jesus.." Her hands gripped the silk covering over the altar, trying so hard to be good for him and to not disappoint him. He slowly pushes himself further into her, before pulling back out and then pushing back in again.

"This might hurt a little, but I know you can take it." He grabs the pair of panties out of his pocket and stuffs them in her mouth, only after she mutters a small "Yes Father" to him. He pulls back out of her, almost to the tip, before gripping onto her waist, steadying himself before slamming his hips forward, bottoming out inside her. She had her eyes clenched, her soft whimpers muffled against the cloth item in her mouth. She was tight and Ryan was obsessed, he could feel her pulse against him every time he slammed his hips forward, softly bruising her ass.

"Continue the prayer. If you stop, I stop." He took the cloth out of her mouth, seeing her nod and swallow thickly, trying to regain some composure and decency—if she had any left that is. Any tiny piece of decency she had was gone out the window when she sucked his dick in the confessional booth, and even more so now she's letting him fuck her over the altar.

"H-Holy Mary M-Mother of God, pray for us s-sinners now and at the hour of our d-death.." She panted out her words, easing into the feeling of his cock slamming into her. She wouldn't even care if he left her like this once he was done, all spread out and dripping wet with a mixture of both of their come. As long as he calls her his good girl, she'll be happy. Soon enough she relaxed on the table, letting his cock slide in and out of her with ease.

"A-Amen.. thank you F-Father.." She had a soft lazy smile on her face and Ryan bottomed out inside of her again. She was deadly to him, corrupting his mind and thoughts with all the nasty filthy sins she could think of. She's not a good girl at all but to him she's the prettiest, sweetest and softest girl he's ever met. She's just a mixture of pure innocence and filth, which Ryan absolutely fucking loves.

Ryan reached his hand round to her face, slipping his thumb in her mouth, which she eagerly took and sucked on it slowly. She looked back at him with such a soft expression, it made Ryan bottom out again, completely filling her to the hilt.

"You always need something in your mouth don't you? You're my little slut aren't you?" She just giggled, sucking more on his thumb. He pulled his hand back to grip her waist again, filling her up again and grinding slightly against her ass, creating a whole new burst of sensations inside of her.

"O-Ohh.. Yes Father." She could feel herself getting close, her legs starting to buckle and shake against him. She begged for him to keep going but he pulled out, not letting her get her sweet release. She whined, looking back at him and pouting. He tried to not get caught up in her expression but he was in too deep. He slammed his cock back inside her, filling her up again, letting her orgasm rush through her as she came undone against the altar. Her mind was spinning and she felt like she was about to black out.

He pulled out of her, watching her slowly relax against the altar again. He fished in his pocket for a tissue, quickly wiping up the mixture of her come and droplets of blood that were dripping from her cunt and coating his cock. He stood back, letting her stand up and turn around before he pushed her to her knees, pulling her chin down so her mouth was open.

"Ask for what you want." He spoke like he was angry, but she knew he was just angry at himself. He's a priest after all and priests just don't go around fucking 18 year old girls over the altar. She sat back on her heels and giggled up at him again, making his heart race.

"Please may I have your come, Father. I've been a good girl." She had such an angelic and soft tone to her voice that Ryan gave in immediately, slowly pushing his cock inside her mouth again, just like yesterday. She eagerly started throating him, trying to take all of him in her mouth. Ryan grabbed a fistful of her hair and kept her in place as he felt himself get close to his own release. All it took was one last look down at her innocent looking face before he was emptying himself insider her mouth again, quickly pulling out, letting some droplets drip down her chin.

As she licked the last drop off her chin, Ryan thought she looked like pure heaven. She didn't have to do anything and she looked absolutely breathtaking. As he stood back, she got up and gathered her clothes, starting to get dressed again. He shoved his cock back in his trousers, buttoning them back up before walking past her to the church door. She soon caught up to him and leaned up to kiss his cheek, before he opened the door but stopped her before she left.

"Your sins today have been repented. However, I know they'll still be on your mind and you will commit more sins tonight. You must come back tomorrow at the same time to repent any further sins you will commit." She nodded at his words and giggled, before putting her hand on his chest, fiddling with his golden cross necklace and whispering a soft "Yes Father". She pressed a soft kiss to his necklace before slipping out the door and down the corridor to her dorm room.

Ryan knew he was in some serious shit if anybody found out about the pair of them but at this point he truly doesn't care. He loves this girl and he'll do anything to be with her for the rest of his life.


End file.
